


Can't Touch This

by wintermountain



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bit of MiSaMo at the end, Can't Touch This but they TOUCH, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by their Can't Touch This TikTok, Mimo, Sexy Times, Sexy dancing in front of the mirror, Very short Drabble, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermountain/pseuds/wintermountain
Summary: Deciding to have a little fun tonight, just before midnight, bestfriends Momo and Mina recorded a cute little video of them dancing. But then, they get a bit too brave.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 35





	Can't Touch This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their 'Can't Touch This' TikTok posted on Korea Dispatch IG last April ❤️

Deciding to have a little fun tonight, just before midnight, bestfriends Momo and Mina recorded a cute little video of them dancing. But then, they get a bit too brave.

Flashing some skin, touching here and there, faces getting too close. A hand running down her cheek, chest, then to her tiny waist before Momo moves her hips from side to side. Already pretty scandalous, but they don’t stop there.

"Hot", the one on the left whispered, hooking a finger up on Momo's dress, showing a bit of the delicate, milky thighs underneath. They look at the mirror and let out a hearty laugh as the song repeats /can't touch this/. 

She stops the hand from hiking the dress too high, or her final layer of clothing might be seen. _Or not seen?_ That'll be a bigger problem.

A bit shocked, but she decided to return the favor and work on one button at a time on Mina's pyjama top, one side falling open. Baring a smooth neck, soft shoulders, and prominent collarbones. She imagines a few marks of purple and blue on the rather unblemished skin. 

_ If you suck and bite low enough down that chest, it wouldn't be too bad, right? The stylists wouldn't be too mad? _

A few more giggles and heavy breaths, they ended the video before something deemed a bit "too much" happens.

"I dare you to send to a random person on your contacts"

"Idiot, you wanna go viral today and unemployed the next?"

"Oh come on, there's no one but managers in your contact list anyway"

"Excuse me, I have more than enough people to who'd beg for this video in my contacts"

"Really? Send it then"

"Fine! There you go! I sent it without looking. Random right?"

00:01 Video sent to Sana Minatozaki  ❤️ 

00:02 Sana Minatozaki  ❤️  sent you a message

00:03 Sana Minatozaki  ❤️  sent you 4 messages

00:04 Sana Minatozaki  ❤️  wants to Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote 3 months ago! I still couldn't get over Mina and Momo's hot dancing so I posted this as a thread on Twitter, but thought I could throw it out here too. I can't believe I wrote this but yeah >< Comments and kudos (if you liked it!) are appreciated! Stay safe ;) Hit me up! @w1ntermountain


End file.
